Gracias
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: "Gon era su todo, su mundo, su mejor amigo...'Amigo' una gran y gruesa pared..."


_**Gracias.**_

_**N/A:**__ Vuelvo! La verdad es que adoro HxH pero nunca he escrito sobre ello ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo se :c Dibujo más que escribo de HxH y eso ph, no sabia que seria si oneshot o una historia pero creo que será historia con cap. Cortos para que sufran c: creo que tendrá Gon/Killua- Killua/Gon & Leorio/Kurapica, eso ph!  
>_<em>

- ¡Killua, me gustas! –Eso fue lo que escucho el albino, pero ¿No lo habrá malinterpretado? O tal vez ¿Mucho chocolate? Pero, su amigo lo dijo alegremente, ya se! Tal vez me lo dijo con el "gustar" de amigos… al pensar eso un leve puchero se formo en el chico gatuno.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo de la tarde, por lo cual le costó conciliar el sueño, pero el hecho de que fuera el "gustar" de amigos, lo deprimía mas, pero le alegraba estar al lado de Gon.  
>Gon era su todo, su mundo, su luz y su mejor amigo, "Amigo" una gran y gruesa pared que le daba miedo destruir.<br>Como era de costumbre dormían juntos, el hecho de dormir separados a ambos le aterraba, era ya parte de sus vidas diarias, esta vez como siempre, estaban de viaje, hospedados en un hotel, Killua miraba el rostro pacifico al dormir de Gon.

Me pregunto… ¿Cómo dices cosas tan vergonzosas como si fuera un simple "Hola"? …- Susurro mientras se le acerco para besarle la frente viendo como en el rostro de Gon se formaba una tierna sonrisa. Luego de eso Killua logro conciliar el sueño, era media noche y Gon tenía sed, se levanto a servirse un vaso de agua y tomárselo ahí mismo para cuando termino su agua y dejo el vaso y chocar con una pared por lo atontado de sueño que estaba, abrió sus almendrados ojos y vio al Albino, como abrazaba la almohada en donde tenía apoyada su cabeza hace unos instantes.

¿En qué momento fue el que Killua se hizo tan importante para mí? –Se pregunto Gon susurrando y sonriendo complacidamente al ver esa escena, todos saben que Gon es espontaneo, por lo cual fue y se tiro encima del albino, como reacción, casi se le salen los ojos al pobre Killua.

Gon estaba feliz, demasiado.  
>Ahora que lo pensaba era como si hubiera sido el destino el ser amigo de Killua, fue instantáneo cuando lo conoció.<br>-**Gracias.** – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos abrieron los ojos de tal manera que luego se rieron, los dos estaban sonrojados pero se le notaba claramente a Killua por su pálida piel.  
>-¿Gracias por qué, Gon?- Pregunto primero Killua, esa misma pregunta quería hacer Gon, es como si estuvieran conectados.<br>- No se vale! Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo! –Dijo fingiendo molestia inflando una de sus mejillas las cuales se desinflaron al escuchar la risa de su amigo.  
>- Porque eres mi mejor amigo, porque siempre has estado conmigo y nunca me has dejado, siempre te lo he dicho, pero el haberte conocido ha sido una de las mejores cosas de mi vida!-<br>Dijo animadamente Gon con unos leves sonrojos tirándose de nuevo encima del pobre Killua.  
>-Ahora dime tu! Killua!- Volvió a tomar la palabra el moreno, abrazando a su amigo por detrás del cuello.<br>- Uhm…Gon nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo, pero creo… Que yo soy el más agradecido de haberte conocido…-Aprovechando la posición, ya que Gon no podía ver el rostro de Killua así, este último aprovecho eso y lo abrazo fuertemente, el moreno noto que temblaba levemente y sonrio tiernamente, Killua también, era como si esa noche tanto como sus mentes, sus acciones estaban unidas.

Era de mañana, Killua soñó toda la noche que un pastel gigante lo aplastaba ¿Tanta hambre tenia? Al abrir los ojos noto el significado del sueño, Gon seguía ahí!  
>-Gon…Gon… Levántate ya es de mañana! –Intentaba moverlo, entre mas moverlo notaba mas su fragancia, era…olor a Gon aunque eso fuera muy obvio, era un olor que podía identificar.<br>Beso su frente. –Gon levántate.-  
>El moreno movió su cabeza ligeramente, lo miro algo vago por el sueño.<br>Sonrio haciendo que el albino también sonriera, no sé si fue el momento o el sentimiento pero un gran sentimiento inundo al albino, por lo cual se inclino y beso a su amigo.  
>Gon no perdió su tiempo, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y correspondió más que alegre a su beso, lo cual sorprendió a Killua e hizo que se detuvieran.<br>-Gon… Pero yo… te gustaba…como amigo –Lo miro algo afligido, el moreno lo miro sorprendido y rio.  
>- ¿E-Es enserio?- No paraba de reír, a tal punto de que Killua se sintió algo pasado a llevar y Gon noto eso y lo volvió a besar suavemente casi rosando sus labios y lo miro decidido.<br>- Killua! ¿Me quieres? –Se acomodo sentándose, saliendo de encima del albino.  
>- Claro que te quiero Gon! Pero… Cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba el otro día… Me deprimió un poco p…porque… Gon… tu me gustas… pero no con el gustar de…"amigos" si no que, uhm…de la otra? –Sonrio nervioso el albino y alzo la vista para ver el rostro de su amigo, como describir ese rostro, estaba entre las lagrimas, pero con una sonrisa, con un rubor único y como si el fondo fuera deslumbrando… un poco mas y parecía estilo Shoujo.<br>- Pero killua… Yo… ósea tú me gustas en ese modo de gustar… porque si fuera de amigos, ya me gustas desde que nos conocimos.- Rio y acerco su rostro al de su amigo dándole un tierno beso esquimal _(si no saben lo que es, es cuando juntan las puntas de las narices y las rozan unas cuantas veces, awwr.)  
><em>Killua no podía creerlo, felicidad, eso sentía, mucha felicidad, ambos saltaron a abrazarse chocaron al comienzo pero no se sintió tanto, se gustaban ambos y no del gustar de "amigos"!  
>Lentamente se fueron recostando en la cama nuevamente, Gon estaba muy entusiasmado, Killua al igual que él, era como si ambos estuvieran tan excitados con solo el hecho de saber que su gustar era mutuo. <p>

Se besaban de una manera salvaje, Killua sintió como una traviesa mano comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, así que imito esa acción.  
>Sonó el celular de Gon, cuando ambos estaban sacándose sus poleras, ambos sintieron que querían destrozar ese teléfono.<p>

…  
>- Alo? –Se escucho la voz del moreno… -¿Kurapica?<p> 


End file.
